Harry Potter and the Power of Green
by E. Wojo
Summary: Not a good Title I know. HP/MMPR 20+ reveiws gets the next series of chapters on.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this fic  
  
Harry Potter and the Power of Green  
  
Prologue  
  
It was all quiet in the juice bar that day. No one bothered the green eyed and clothed Harry Potter drinking a milkshake or the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Suddenly without anyone really noticing a rhythmic beeping coming from a strange device on the his wrist. He got up from his milkshake, walked outside, checked to see if was looking and pressed a button on the device and instantly he disappeared in a column of green light. When Harry reapeared he was in the command center along with the other Power Rangers Tommy Oliver, Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston, Zack Taylor, and Trini Kwan.  
  
Tommy walked up to Zordon and said "We're here Zordon. What's going on?" Zordon looked at them and without moving his lips said "Rangers, Zedd has unleashed his latest creation. Look into the viewing globe." The seven teenagers looked into the globe at the other end of the room and saw what appeared to be a human size t-rex with chainsaws for hands. "Zedd has unleashed the Chainasawrus unto Angel Grove Park." "If that thing gets near any people then we could have a catasrophe." Billy said as they watched the monster swinging it's arms wildly at anything that moved. "We better stop him right now." Jason said "Right" Tommy then yelled out "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"  
  
"TIGERZORD!"  
  
"DRAGONZORD!"  
  
"MASTODON!"  
  
"PTERODACTYL!"  
  
"TRICERATOPS!"  
  
"SABER TOOTH TIGER!"  
  
"TYRANNOSAURUS!"  
  
Then suddenly seven colored columns of light flew out of the room and zoomed towards the park where the Chainasaurus was. Suddenly the Power Pangers appeared out of nowhere. Each taking a fighting stance ready for anything. "Give it up Chainasuarus before we cut you down to size." White Ranger said as each ranger unsheathed his or her weapon. "I think not rangers." Suddenly several putties appeared around Chainasaurus. "Putties ATTACK." The putties attacked the rangers distracting them from the monster temporary until "Hey ugly." Green Ranger shouted as he vanquished the last of his putties and brought out his dragon dagger in front of him.  
  
"You think that little dagger can stop me Green Ranger?" "You're right." Green Ranger said as he placed his free hand on the blade of the dagger and moved it slowly away from the handle. As he did that the blade of the dragon dagger grew till it reached sword length. "But the dragon saber can definitely stop you." He then slashed the chainsaw weilding monster several times till it had to back off. The other appeared just in time to see a round object fall into the monsters hand. "Oh no Zedd's potion." Red Ranger said as the monster began to grow to giant size.  
  
"WE NEED THUNDERZORD POWER NOW!" The Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, and Pink Rangers yelled out as the White Ranger called out his tigerzord. The green ranger jumped to the top of a buolding and called out "ARISE DRAGONZORD!" He then placed the dagger to his lips and played the flute awakening the dragonzord. The dragonzord appeared from out of the waterfront. The Green Ranger then shouted "THUNDER MODE NOW!" Green lightning struck the dragonzord and it changed form. First it had more green on it than it's original form. The fingerless hands were replaced by green claws. The drill tail was also replaced by a solid green tail. (Basically it looked a lot like a green version of the Red Thunder Dragonzord except of it was bulkier and it walked instead of fly.) Green Ranger then jumped inside of the Dragonzord and directed it towards the giant monster it had already defeated the Tigerzord and was about slice apart the Thunder Megazord. "Go sod off Chainasuarus." Green Ranger said as he had the Dragonzord's tail slam into Chainasaurus's chest sending him away from the Megazord. "So you wanna fight too huh. I took your two buddies down quite easily. You want to suffer their fate it's fine by me."  
  
"The only one going down is you pal." Green Ranger said as he yelled out "DRAGONZORD BATTLEMODE." The Dragonzord began to transform. It's claws disappeared into it's forearm and were replaced by two human like hands. It's feet also transformed as they turned into humanlike boots. It's frontal and rear armor removed itself revealing a green round jewel surrounded by green jeweled dragon flames. The tail also removed itself and attached to the armor turning it into a dragon lance which fell into the Dragonzord's right hand. "As the Americans say 'Let's get it on'." Green Ranger said as he attacked the monster. However every time it made an attack the monster blocked it off until finally Chainasaurus knocked the lance from the zord's hand and had it lying on it's back.  
  
"I believe that you said that I was the one going down. Too bad. Guess that means you get to be first." As Chainasaurus stalked closer and closer. Green Ranger saw the other two zordz trying to get up but having sustained a lot of damage couldn't get up. Green Ranger knew that he had one chance even though it would risk his hiding place. He had his zord reach out to the lance and shouted "ACCIO DRAGON LANCE." The lance magically flew towards the Dragonzord smashing its way past Chainasaurus and attaching itself back to the arm of the zord. Green Ranger then got the zord up and moving again. He saw the perfect chance to finish the monster and he took it. "DRAGON LANCE POWER UP." The lance turned bright green with power as the Dragonzord Battlemode charged the monster smashing the lance through the monster's body. The lance removed itself and as Green Ranger surveyed the damage cause by his attack the monster fell back and blew up.  
  
The dragonzord walked over to the other zords and lifted them back up to a standing position. "You guys all right?" Green Ranger asked his fellow rangers. "I'm all right." White Ranger said as his zord straightened up. "Nothing broken over here." Red Ranger said as they teleported back to the ground away from everyone and demorphed. The zords then returned to their hiding places. Harry suddenly dropped to the ground silently sobbing. "Is everything all right Harry?" Tommy asked as the other rangers surrounded him. "It's just that I used my magical powers to help stop Chainasaurus. I'm sure that sooner or later someone is gonna come after me and kill me or take me back. It's not that I don't want to come back it's just that with Zedd increasing the strength of his monsters if I left now when the next battle comes I'll be too late to help you guys and I don't want to lose anymore friends." Harry continued sobbing into Tommy's shirt soaking it with tears. "Don't worry about it Harry. We'll think of something. And if it's those certain people who want you dead well we aren't gonna let them kill you without a fight you understand?" Harry nodded as he and the others walked towards the juice bar. "Cheer up Harry burgers and drinks on me." Jason said cheering up the young wizard.  
  
Meanwhile in London  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat at his headmaster's desk thinking about the one person he had been thinking about since his disappearance a couple of years ago. Harry Potter. His door opened and Professor McGonagall walked into the office. "And what do I owe this pleasure Minerva?" "I've just heard from the ministry that they found out where Harry Potter is." "And where would that be?" "In a small town in America called Angel Grove." "Angel Grove huh? Not a witch or wizard in that city and for good reason. That city is constantly under attack by evil beings even powerful than Voldemort. If Harry is in that city let us pray that those who threaten it never find out about him. Meanwhile how do you want to try to get Harry to come back here? Believe it or not Professor Snape tells me that Voldemort's forces have been planning to resurrect him from the dark recesses of Hell ever since Harry killed him. If they succeed then I don't what we can do to stop him without Harry here." "Can they do it Albus?" "It's possible but let's not ponder that now. We must ponder on how we can persuade Harry to come back if by the chance they do it." "Couldn't you do it?" "I afraid I can't leave the school now when the school year is about to start. But perhaps his friends can persuade him to come back. I'll see if his friend Ron Weasely can go to him. Good day Minerva." McGonagall bowed slightly and left the office. Meanwhile Dumbledore threw some powder into the fire in the fireplace and said "Ronald Weasely." The man in question's face appeared in the fire. "Yes Headmaster?" "I've found out where Harry's been for the past couple of years." "Where?" Ron asked in a excited voice. "In America. A city called Angel Grove."  
  
To be continued.  
  
What do you think about this so far. I'll put up how Harry got to be the Green Ranger after a few chapters as a flashback.  
  
Please Review this story. Just be careful of what you say cause even Flames might prompt me to write more of this story. 


	2. Old Acquaintances Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this fic  
  
Harry Potter and the Power of Green  
  
Old Acquiantances:Part 1  
  
The next day at the Juice Bar everyone was trying to get yesterday's battle out their bodies in their own ways. Tommy and Jason were training. Kim and Trini were doing gymnastics. Zack was teaching some kids some break dancing moves. Billy was of course studying and Harry was sitting back next to Billy drinking a soda. Then suddenly but who should show up but Bulk and Skull. "Just great." Harry said as he noticed them. "What?" Billy asked not looking up from his book. "Dumb and Dumber just showed up." "Are they coming towards us?" Billy asked looking up a little from his book. "No it seems that they're more interested in Zack's break dancing class.As Bulk began dissing Zack's moves and saying that he could dance better than that Harry had an idea. He wriggled his hand at Bulk's shoes and whispering a magical phrase he made the shoelaces untie and retie themselves together. So when Bulk tried to dance he ended up tripping and in vain grabbed Skull to try to steady himself but that sent the both of them to the floor with everyone in the juice bar laughing at them. The two clowns then decided to leave and finally did after they fell to the ground several times. "Don't those two ever learn?" Billy asked Harry. "Nope and that's why I did what I did. One good thing about doing magic now is knowing that I still got it."  
  
Suddenly a flutter feathers filled the room and a snowy white owl appeared and flew all the place as if it was looking for someone. Some girl said "Look at the pretty bird." Harry looked and said "Hedwig?" The owl recognized Harry's voice and landed on his shoulder nipping at his ear affectionately. "You know this owl?" Billy asked as everyone crowded around their table. "Of course I do. She's mine. Could someone get some berries for her please?" Jason nodded as Harry gently stroked her feathers. 'There's no letter on her so what is she doing here.' He thought to himself as Jason brought back berries that Ernie had given to him. No one noticed the red headed man and the brown haired female enter the juice bar.  
  
Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger walked into the muggle building not knowing where to start looking for Harry after they followed Hedwig inside. When they walked inside they immediately saw Hedwig on someone's shoulder and after taking a close look at the guy they realized that she had found Harry. "Harry!" They both yelled so that he could hear them over everyone who was crowding him. Harry turned his head and saw his old friends. "Ron? Hermione?" Hermione ran towards him and hugged him hard causing Hedwig to fly off his shoulder and land on Harry's chair. "I thought we'd never see you again." Hermione cried as she continued to hug him. "Hermione it's not like I died I just left England that's all." Hermione let go of him so Ron could say hello to him. "Hey Ron." Hey Harry." And the next thing Harry knew Ron's fist connected with his face and knocked him down.  
  
When Harry got back up he saw Ron being held down by both Tommy and Jason. Ron was trying to wriggle away from the two teenagers but even for a man his size it was difficult. Harry walked over to them and said "Let him go you guys. I deserved that." Tommy and Jason did just that and Ron got up. "Stupid gits." He mumbled as he walked towards Harry. "They're good friends of mine and apparently they kicked your arse." Harry chuckled as he extended his hand to Ron. Ron took and the next thing he knew he was on his back as Harry did a judo flip to him. Harry looked at Ron and said "And you deserved that as well." Ron chuckled as Harry helped him up.  
  
Hedwig flew up and landed on Harry's arm as he sat down at his table. He then began feeding her berries as Ron and Hermione sat down next to him. "So have you two shagged each other yet or are you still denying yourselves?" Harry said in a low voice so that no one but the three of them could hear. "Our sex lives are none of your business Harry." Ron said as he smiled and continued "We're engaged to each other though." "Thank God for that. Everyone at school knew you two would be together." Someone tapped his shoulder and Harry turned to find Billy and the other rangers staring at him. "You gonna introduce us to your friends or do we have guess their names?" Zack asked looking over Billy's shoulder. "Yes of course. Ron Weasely, Hermione Granger, meet Zack Talyor, Billy Cranston, Kimberly Hart, Tommy Oliver, Jason Lee Scott, and Trini Kwan." Everyone said hi to each and the other ranger sat down do to get to know Harry's friends.  
  
Meanwhile in Zedd's Castle Lord Zedd was watching the entire scene. "So a couple of the green ranger's friends have arrived. Possibly to take him back home. I can't let that happen now can I. No I can't let them take him away when I could use his and the green ranger's powers to my own end. Goldar go down there with a squad a putties to capture those two. That way we can force Harry to surrender himself and the green ranger's power to me." "Of course Lord Zedd." The armored flying monkey said as he walked out of the throne room. "Meanwhile I need a monster to keep the rangers busy. Ah that owl of Potter's gives me an idea." Zedd raised his staff and shouted "RISE STORM OWL AND DESTROY ANGEL GROVE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Suddenly in the middle of a street an owl monster appeared. It had metal wings that can create gail force winds and lightning came out of it's clawlike arms. It had a monocle that it used to focus the sun into a deadly beam. "I hope you've got your umbrellas rangers cause I see a bad storm coming." Zedd laugh echoed throughout the entire moon surface.  
  
To be continued?  
  
Next time the rangers battle Storm Owl while Goldar kidnaps Ron and Hermione.  
  
Author note: I borrowed the name Storm Owl from the Megaman X Games. 


	3. Old Acquaintances Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this fic  
  
Harry Potter and the Power of Green  
  
Old Acquaintances :Part 2  
  
"So how is the rest of the family?" Harry asked just before his communicator beeped. "They're fine. What was that?" Ron asked when he heard the beeping. "New type of muggle beeper." "Really? I've never heard of a beeper sounding like that." Hermione said. "Like I said it's a new type." "Think my dad could have a look at it." "NO!" seven voices shouted into Ron's ear. "We mean is that I just got this beeper and I'd like it in one piece. Excuse me while I take this call." Harry ran out of the room and into a vacant hallway. "Yes Alpha?" "Harry, Zedd's unleashed the deadly Storm Owl loose in downtown Angel Grove. You and the other rangers have to stop him." "Give us a minute or so and we'll be there." Harry turned off his communicator and ran back towards the others. "Tommy we have to get downtown right now." Harry whispered into his ear. "Listen Ron, Hermione, we have to be somewhere right now. Here's my address and we can talk later okay?" Harry said as he wrote down where he was staying on a napkin. He gave the napkin to Hermione and the rangers ran out of the juice bar and right behind the building. "IT"S MORPHING TIME!"  
  
"TIGERZORD!"  
  
"DRAGONZORD!"  
  
"MASTODON!"  
  
"PTERODACTYL!"  
  
"TRICERATOPS!"  
  
"SABER TOOTH TIGER!"  
  
"TYRANNOSAURUS!"  
  
Suddenly the rangers ended up in downtown Angel Grove where Storm Owl was still reeking havoc all over the place. "Hey Storm Owl." Harry said under his Green Ranger helmet. "Better surrender now before we get rough with you." "YEAH!" the other rangers shouted. "Let me see." Storm Owl said in a sqeaky voice. "Surendering or getting my butt kicked? I chose option 3. Destroying you." He then shot lightning at the rangers sending them to the ground. He then began flapping his wings sending gail force winds at the rangers and sending them flying until they hit the side of a building. "That overgrown chicken is getting on my nerves." Zack said as he stood up and charged Storm Owl. Storm Owl chuckled and lifted his monicle to the sky. It focused the sun's rays and turned them into a deadly beam and blasted the black ranger. "ZACK!" Everyone shouted as they ran to their fallen friend. "Now I know what fried chicken feels like." The other rangers turned to Storm Owl ready to give him some well needed payback.  
  
Meanwhile Ron and Hermione walked out of the youth center towards where Harry was staying. "Is it just me or did Harry act like Voldemort showed in there?" Ron asked. "You're right about that. Also that did now sound like any beeper I've heard. Also did you take a look at that weird looking bracelet on his left hand. I swear that's where the beeping came from. Those other friends of his had them as well." "What does that mean?" "Could mean anything from just a sign of their friendship to they're all in some muggle cult." "Whoa." Ron said just as he ran into someone. "Hey buddy watch where you going." There stood Goldar with a group of putty patrolers behind him. "Who are you?" Hermione as she suddenly decide to hide behind Ron who was trying to act brave. "I am Goldar. Obedient servant to Lord Zedd. And you two are now my bait to trap me a power ranger." Suddenly the putties grabbed Ron and Hermione and they all disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile the rangers were still having problems with Storm Owl. Billy however came up with a plan. Tommy and Harry would distract Storm Owl with their sabers while the other rangers assembled the power blaster. Tommy started off as he and Saba slashed several times across the chest. Then he moved out of the way Harry and the dragon saber did their bit till finally he slashed Storm Owl into the way of the power blaster. "FIRE!" Jason yelled as the power blaster slammed into Storm Owl sending to the ground. "Takes care of bird brain." Zack said as their comunicators beeped. "Rangers." Zordon's voice called out. "Goldar has just kidnapped Harry's friends and is holding them at the edge of the park." "Why he kidnapped them?" Trini asked "Only reason that pops in my head is that he'll use them as bargining chips for me and my green ranger powers." Harry said as slammed his fist into his open hand. "Yeah. Zedd's been after those powers since I had them before you." Tommy said just as he noticed something fall from the sky. "Watch out guys. I don't think Storm Owl's out of the game yet." He said as Zedd's potion revived Storm Owl and made him giant size. The seven rangers watched as Storm Owl began rampaging in downtown Angel Grove. Their combined silence was broken as Harry said the only thing that came to his mind at the moment "Oh bugger."  
  
To be Continued  
  
Next time The rangers have to with both a giant size Storm Owl and rescuing Ron and Hermione from Goldar. 


	4. Old Acquaintances Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this fic  
  
Harry Potter and the Power of Green  
  
Old Acquaintances:Part 3  
  
The other rangers looked at Harry and Zack said "Oh bugger? I'm not even gonna ask what means." "Good." Harry said. "All right here's the plan, Harry and I will handle Goldar while the rest of you handle that over grown chicken." Tommy told them. Everyone else nodded as Tommy and Harry teleported to the park to handle Goldar.  
  
As Tommy and Harry arrived at the park they were greeted by a swarm of putties. "Let's take care of these clay-brains quick and then go find Goldar. Suddenly the two heard Goldar laughing right behind them with Ron and Hermione tied to stakes. "Let them go Goldar before I send you back to OZ." "OZ?" Ron asked Hermione. "It's a muggle thing." "I'll let them go once you surrender to Zedd, Green Ranger. I'll release them faster if you surrendered as well White Ranger." "Do you think we're stupid?" Tommy said as he and Harry unsheathed their weapons. They both charged Goldar only to get surrounded by the putties they forgot to take care of. "I'll handle the putties. You get your friends out of here." Tommy told Harry. "Right." Harry replied as he flipped over the putties and engaged in combat with Goldar.  
  
As all of this was happening the rangers called on their thunderzords. Jason immediately turned his Red Dragon Thunder Zord in it's fighter mode and attacked Storm Owl hoping to weaken it enough for the Thunder Megazord to destroy him. However Storm Owl proved to be a much more powerful monster than he let on. Using both his lightning and Sunbeam attacks to damage Jason's zord he had the upper hand till the other zords combined their attacks and knocked him away from Jason's Zord. Jason was able to get his Zord upright and they immediately transformed into the Thunder Megazord. Even after that Storm Owl still gave them problems. The rangers thought had won the battle when they slashed their powered up Thunder Saber at him but he somehow managed to absorb the attack and flung it back at them. "We sure could use Tommy and Harry's help right now."  
  
Back at the park Tommy and Harry were having their own problems. Tommy was taking out putty after putty but more seemed to show up out of nowhere. And what he saw of Harry's fight was not good. Harry had several chances to free his friends but everytime he took the chance Goldar would show up and slash him. If it wasn't for the dragon shield that came with the green ranger powers, Harry would have been most likely dead. Harry came up with a last ditch plan to save his friends. He let Goldar get closer to him and then when he was ready he pointed his dragon dagger at Goldar and shouted "EXPELLIARMUS!" Goldar was thown by some invisible force into a tree. As the putties saw him fly. Tommy took this moment to finish them off as Harry released Ron and Hermione. "Is that you Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded and said "Appearate to the youth center and then get inside." When they didn't do it he then shouted "WILL YOU TWO LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE AND GET AWAY FROM HERE?!" That convinced them and they left in a couple of pops. "Now for you Goldar." Harry said as he stalked the alien warrior. "Not today Green Ranger. You and your powers will belong to Lord Zedd." Yeah yeah. Get out of here before I really get mad." Harry shouted as he raised his hand again. Goldar disappeared as well as any remaining putties. Harry ran over to meetTommy when the communicators beeped. "Tommy, Harry we're in serious trouble here." Jason called out to them. "We're on our way bro." Tommy said as he and Harry teleported back to the others.  
  
They ended up on a building rooftop as they watched Storm Owl close in on the Megazord. "I'll distract Storm Owl while you help the others." Harry said as he began playing his flute. The Dragonzord appeared and transformed into it's Thunderzord mode and then into it's battle mode. Harry climbed in and struck Storm Owl in the chest with his lance. Storm Owl fell back and that gave Tommy and his Tigerzord time to pick up the Megazord. "You guys okay?" "Yeah but Storm Owl absorbed the Thunder Saber's attack anf flung it back at us. It also appears he doing the same thing to the Dragonzord's attack." Billy said as they Dragonzord having the same done to him as what was done to the Thunder Meagzord. "It seems that Storm Owl can absorb our thunder-based attacks." "Then let's attack him with a fire-based attack then if you get my drift." Tommy said as he let loose his fireball attack at Storm Owl knocking him to the ground.  
  
The other rangers got the message and the Thunder Megazord detached itself from each other. Harry stood the Dragonzord up and prepare itself for another attack when he heard Tommy say "Harry back off and let us handle this." Harry had the Dragonzord step aside as the Mega-Tigerzord walked up to Storm Owl and prepare to fight him. "You think that tin-can can stop me?" Storm Owl hit him with every attack he had but the Mega-Tigerzord just stood there taking it like he had done to the other zords. He then lifted his right arm with Kim's firebird Thunderzord ready to launch. "Say buh-bye Storm Owl." Harry said as the firebird was launched and in a blaze of fire destroyed Storm Owl.  
  
"YES!" "ALL RIGHT!" and other various things were said as the rangers teleported out of their zords and ended up demorphed behind the youth center. They ran to the front of it and Harry said "All right you guys I'll take care of Ron and Hermione. The problem will be hoping that they forgive me for what I'm about to do." "If they're really your friends they'll understand." Trini said as Harry ran inside the youth center. Ten minutes later he came out with the both of them laughing and telling them "I'm sorry I can't go with you now with all of my responsibilities but I promise that I'll be at the wedding." "You better be Harry. You're my best man." Ron said as the both of them walked behind the youth center. A couple of pops followed signaling that they were gone. "Glad that's over for now." Harry told them. "I feel guilty for stunning them and then changing their memories but I gave my word to Zordon that no one would know about us being rangers and of course Ron has a big mouth. He would have told his whole family and boy would we have trouble. I just hope that Dumbledore doesn't realize I modified their memories or else he'll show up himself and demand to know what is going on. To tell the turth I hope he figures it out and shows up. I'm sure Zordon would have wanted to meet him." He and the other rangers laugh as they walk into the youth center. 


	5. A Wedding to Remember Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this fic  
  
Harry Potter and the Power of Green  
  
(A.N. Starting in this chapter it takes place after Zedd and Rita got hitched. Also I'm bringing back an old character from the 1st season and I'm bringing in another character from later on in the series. So this is just to clear up any confusion now.)  
  
A Wedding to Remember Part 1  
  
Harry was sitting in his apartment at Angel Grove Heights when he heard a tapping on his window. He walked to the window and open it and in flew in a owl. It flew straight to where Harry's owl Hedwig was roosting and landed next to her. Attached to the owl's leg was a letter. 'I wonder who's trying to contact me now.' Harry wondered as he untied the letter and gave the owl an owl treat. Harry opened the letter and smiled. It was his invitation to Ron and Hermione's wedding that was to be held at Hogwarts in a little over a week. He was to be the best man. He tied another note to the owl saying he would be there the next day. He had other things to take care of things here first.  
  
Meanwhile up on the Moon Lord Zedd watched the whole scene in Harry's apartment. "So Green Ranger's going to a wedding and at his old school too. What do you think about that Rita my dear?" Rita Replusa stepped next to her husband and screeched I think we should those wizards a wedding they'll never forget. And at the same time get the Green Ranger in one fell swoop." Suddenly their palace was shook up by a violent clash of thunder and lightning. Suddenly several bolts of converge on each other and formed in a male human in black armor that represented some type of military uniform. The man bowed before Lord Zedd and said "I am at your command my lord." "General Rahzar, how good of you to show up now when I am needing your assistance the most. Do you know my wife Rita?" "I know of the Empress but I never met her. How may I assist you my lord?" Zedd and Rita told Rahzar all that happened since the rangers first appeared. "I'm surprised you didn't call me sooner. I have the perfect plan to destroy the rangers. More importantly to get access to their powers to use for evil. Not just the green rangers'. It involves some old friends of Zordon's and of course the green ranger's best wizard friends." Rahzar's laugh could be heard all over the moon's surface.  
  
In the Command Center Harry had told everyone that he was going to the wedding like he said so. The other rangers hugged him and told him to have fun at the wedding. Zordon told to keep his morpher and communicator on him while he's there. "Unlike Earth technology these will not be affected by the magical forces in and around your old school. Zedd and Rita might decide to attack before or during the wedding." "Don't worry Zordon I'll be careful but what if I need my Dragonzord." "We'll teleport it to the nearby lake right after you leave here." "I just hope the giant squid and all of the mer-people don't mind a huge robotic dragon staying in their habitat for a while." "Don't worry about it." Tommy said putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Like we said before just have fun." Harry nodded and with a pop he disappeared from the command center. "You don't really think Zedd and Rita would attack him while he's there do you Zordon?" Jason asked. "It is possible." "We should have gone with him then." Trini said. "And how is Harry gonna explain us? Six.um what are we to them?" "Muggles Zack." "Thanks Billy. Six muggles showing up out of nowhere. That might give away our little secret." "We've got to have faith in Harry's abilities. Remember he's going back to a world he left a long time ago for reasons that only he knows." Tommy said saying a silent prayer to his green eyed friend.  
  
Harry arrived right to a place he had not seen in a long time. The Burrow still looked like it was falling apart but to harry it was pratically the first real home he had ever been welcome in except for Hogwarts. "Welcome home Harry." He said to himself as he walked towards the front and knocked on it not knowing who would answer it.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Next Time Harry reunites with his old classmates and Rahzar starts plans in motion to destroy the rangers. 


	6. A Wedding to Remember Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this fic  
  
Harry Potter and the Power of Green  
  
A Wedding to Remember Part 2  
  
The front door of the Burrow opened to reveal a red headed man that Harry couldn't really recognize but could tell it was either Fred or George. "Just one second," He turned his back on Harry "Any of you guys ordered a Harry Potter look alike?" Harry answered the insult to his identity with a quick kick to the Weasely's butt. "I'm the real Harry Potter, Fred or George or whoever you are." "How do I know that for sure?" "Cause only the real Harry Potter would hold 1/3 of the stock shares of Weasely Wizard Wheezes. Not only that he would know that he gave you the money to buy Ron new dress robes for his fifth year." "Sorry mate. It's been so long I've forgotten what you looked like. By the I'm Fred." "You sure?" "Now that you mention it no."  
  
He led Harry to the kitchen where the rest of the family was. "Hey George, are you really George cause Harry here made a comment that made sense." "Oh yeah and what is that?" While this was going on the rest of the family ran up to Harry and started hugging him. They hugged him so hard he couldn't breathe and he started smacking their backs with his opened hands so that they would let go of him. "Well Harry it's good to see you. It's been too long since you've been here." Arthur Weasely as he shook Harry's hand. "Yes it has." "So where have you been since we last saw you?" Ron asked leading Harry to the kitchen table where Fred and George were debating on who was who. "Never left Angel Grove. Sure the city suffers monster attacks but with the Power Rangers protecting us it's no big deal." "WHO?" everyone except Ron asked. "You mean you didn't tell them?" "Of course not." "Tell us what Ronald?" Mrs Weasely asked looking at Ron like he was 12 years old again and she found out about the incident with the car. "Ron and Hermione got kidnapped by aliens and were rescued by the Power Rangers."  
  
After that Mrs. Weasely went and did her imatation of a howler at Ron while Mr. Weasely continued talking to Harry. "These Power Rangers you've mentioned. Who are they?" "No one knows. They showed up the same day the evil aliens did. And they've been fighting them ever since. Here's a picture of them." Harry reached into one of his bags and pulled out a picture of all seven rangers standing together in front of some wild background. "That's them. Seeing them for real is much better than a photograph." Everyone one looked at the photograph. "Why are they wearing those stupid looking clothes?" Fred asked. "They look like a human rainbow." George finished.  
  
Harry was tempted to shove his dragon dagger up first Fred's ass and then George's ass. "I think they look nice actually." Ginny Weasely said as she snuck up behind Harry. Harry jumped up in fright at the sound of her voice. "For crying out loud Harry it's just me." She said Turning him around to see her. "Well I didn't expect you to sneak up on me. Give a guy a heart attack will you." She smiled making Harry blush. "C'mon you guys and Ginny, Harry just got here. I'm sure he would like settle down first." Ron suggested and Harry nodded at the suggestion. "You're right I would." Ron led Harry to his room where Harry somehow slept through most of the day. He woke up around dinner time and came down for dinner. He then notice three more people at the table. "Hello Harry." Professor Dumbledore said as he stood up to greet Harry. He shook Harry's hand as Remus Lupin and Sirius Black stood up and hugged Harry. "So we hear you're living with muggles now."  
  
Meanwhile on the moon,  
  
Rahzar watched as Harry migled with his old friends via a magical mirror. "I'll use them to get him." He said as he turned off the mirror. "We already tried that and he rescued them." Zedd said as he walked up next to his most powerful warrior. "Was he alone or did he have help?" "He had that miserable white ranger helping him." Zedd said as they peered into the blackness of space. "Yeah the white ranger. You'll have to introduce me to him and I'll introduce him to my blades." Rahzar said as he walked towards the middle of the throne room. "Besides which I'm not gonna kidnap his best friends. I'm going for the red head girl that he seems to be interested in. Kidnap her, put her in a dangerous situation, he'll surrender. I'll need Goldar to help with this as well as a couple of others. Rita knows both of them." "Oh I do huh?" Rita asked as she entered the throne room. "Yes you do." Rahzar said as he snapped his finger and two shapes materialized in the room. One was a oriental woman in gold armor. The other a skeleton creature that was all white on one side of his body and camouflage on the other. "Hi sis." The skeleton said as he walked up to Rita and hugged her. "That's Rito Revolto, Rita's younger brother and I think you know the other." "Yes Scorpina, perfect along with Goldar you'll have no trouble." "We'll do it tomorrow cause I need to work out the plan." Rahzar then left the chambers headed toward his room.  
  
Next time, Ginny gets kidnapped and Harry's in for the fight of his life. 


End file.
